Lets Run Away
by ZeroWolfWriter
Summary: Link is tired of their love being in the dark, so Link offers her run away.
1. Let's Run Away

"I love you." Link whispered to Zelda incase if any guards walk by. "Link," she started. "I love you too, but the guards will…" she explained until Link interrupted, "I don't care!" he said aloud, almost too loud as one of he guard's light stopped in front of the Princess's door then passing on. "I love you with all my heart, Zelda." he told her, now in a softer tone then hugging her as if he'll somehow lose her if he let her go… even for a mere second.

"Link, believe me, I love you… but it can't be…" Zelda said slowly then turning away, her tears rolling down her cheeks at the thought of being forced to marry someone else… someone more royal than Link. Placing a hand on her shoulder, he offered her this,

"Let's run away,"

"My parents will find out and kill you just for mentioning that!" she warned him when she faced him again, her eyes overfilled with sadness. "Zelda," Link said softly. "You told me that it's better to die for something that's worth dying for, than to die for nothing."

"Link," she sighed heavily then looking away.

"Please, come with me." he begged, not wanting to lose her forever to a guy that she doesn't even know.

She thought about it then looking up at him, into his deep blue eyes and answering, "The guards will notice when I don't come down for breakfast."

Letting out a heavy and a disappointed sigh, he went to the window and got ready to leave, "Is that your answer?" he asked, fearing of her answer.

"Yes,"

Link was about to climb down the tower… until he felt her arms wrapping around his chest, "But we'll be far, far away when they come into my room." Zelda whispered.

"Remember Link, it's better to die for something important, than to die for nothing at all." she reminded as a smile made it's way on Link's face.

"I love you, Link,"

"I love you, Zelda,"


	2. What Happens Next

"Are you ready?"

A female voice said, making Link to turn around and see a woman wearing a black cloak. "I am, what about you?" Link asked the hooded figure. "I only want to be with the one I love, nothing more." the mysterious woman answered.

"You will go far than the Land of Hyrule, away from your homeland." Link told her, wanting her to be sure of this. "I will consider anyplace as home as long as I'm with him." she told him. "This guy that you keep mentioning, will you tell me his name?" he asked softly.

"His name is Link." the woman answered, taking off the hood of the cloak and revealed her face to Link. "Hello Zelda," Link whispered, cupping her cheek gently.

"Hello Link," she said back, placing her hand on top of his.

"Let's go before the sun comes up." Zelda told him. "Right," Link chuckled than getting on his horse and helping Zelda up. "We have a long road ahead of us." Link said when Zelda had her hands around his chest. "That's good to know. Want to know why?" Zelda said softly, grinning as she rested her head on Link's back. "Why?" Link chuckled as the horse started to walk. "Because I can be with you all night long." she answered. "I love you Zelda," Link chuckled. "I love you too," Zelda replied, smiling at the thought of being with him.

She enjoyed the thought of running away with him, just being with him, being in love with him. She loved him… more than the name of 'Princess of Hyrule'. She would give it up in a heartbeat for him… no, in a second.

"Hey Zelda," Link said after a while. "Yeah?" she replied, picking up her head. "Now that we're new people, I want to ask you something." he told her. "What is it?" she asked, now curious of what he was going to say.

"Will you marry me?"


	3. Ten Years Later

**Chapter 3**

Now ten years later as Link and Zelda had a seven-year-old boy named Markus, a dirty blond hair, blue eyes, and fair skin and a three-month year-old girl named Luna who had golden blond hair, green eyes, and also had fair skin.

"Morning dad!" Markus said happily when Link came into the living room. "Morning Markus," he answered with a grin. "Morning honey," the wife and mother, Zelda, added soon after. "Hey dad?" Markus said suddenly. "Yes son?" Link replied to the child. "When its night time, can I go outside and look at the full moon?" he ask him. "Just be careful." Link told him after a while of thinking. "I heard from my friend that when it's a full moon, that some strange things come to our world." Markus told them. "Strange things?" Link ask, now interested in the kid's conversation.

"Be quiet or you'll wake up Luna," Zelda whispered quietly after a while. "Sorry mom." Markus replied, this time more quietly. "Can I go?" he whispered to his parents. "Well..." Zelda said than thinking about it. "Just be careful." she answered finally. "But I don't want to hear any complaining about doing choirs tomorrow." she added, smiling at him.

"I won't!" he exclaimed loudly than running outside to play... waking up his baby sister.

"Link, it's your turn." Zelda told him, smirking at him. "Ok," he answered than getting up. "Hey Zelda," he started. "Yes honey?" she ask. "I love you." he said than giving her a small kiss. "Gross..." Markus cried out, making them to look over at him covering his eyes. "I forgot something!" he said quickly than running to another room. "Kids these's days," Link said softly.

"Hey Link," she said as he was done changing Luna's diaper.

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Asking me to run away."


	4. The Next Day

"Princess Zelda," Impa, now a personal bodyguard instead of a nursemaid for her, called out as she gently knock on the Princess of Hyrule's bedroom door. "That's strange..." she thought to herself since Zelda would of been up already.

"Princess Zelda, you're late for breakfast." she said, now worried that something might have happen to her. Still nothing.

Her hand was automatically on the handle of the dagger, ready for anything that might happen. Quickly opening the door, Impa was ready to throw the dagger in order to stop the unknown intruder... but nothing.

No one was in Zelda's room... not even Zelda.

"Princess Zelda," she called out, now wondering what might of happen. "Someone would have heard if she used the door. It squeaks too loud." she thought to herself than feeling a soft breeze. Looking at the window, Impa had an idea, she closed her eyes and concentrated.

Opening her eyes, she saw it, Zelda's aura... and someone else's? She followed the light blue aura, Zelda's aura, and noticed that it goes to the desk and out the window. Heading toward the desk, Impa noticed something.

A note for her.

Picking it up, she quickly realize that it was a letter. Impa open it and read it.

And a small smile made its way on her face.

It read:

_Dear Impa,_

_I know you would find this note first_, _so if you're reading this than it's morning and I'm far away from the castle. Don't worry, I'm safe. I'm with the Hero of Hyrule, Link. So I couldn't be anymore safer._

_I'm guessing that it's morning already and my dad, The King, sent you to get me up... but now that I'm gone, you don't have to do that anymore. _

_Impa,_

_Don't be mad for what I've done._

_I couldn't bare it when you got mad, but you should be happy for me. Because I found my one true love, Link._

_I know he isn't a prince but a commoner... but I love him with all my heart... so much that I'm willing to put everything behind me. The castle, the name, and the money. But the thing I'll miss the most would be you Impa._

_You were there for me, you helped me countless times, and you were there at the bedside when I was sick. You were the female version of the Hero for me. Ha ha._

_But I thought of a way for the castle to go on... so lets play a game. When I was little and you used to play with me. Remember those times? But now... here we are, still playing that game. _

_I need you to do this for me..._

The King of Hyrule waited at the table, trying to be patience with his only daughter since she was the heir to the throne. "Mala," he sighed heavily, turning to face his wife, The Queen. "Marlo, Zelda might be... having cramps." she said, trying to calm him down. "But we are a family!" he replied quickly, pounding the table. "Having... cramps or not, Zelda should at least tell Impa to tell us to give her breakfast in her room." he said, in a quieter tone.

_Boom!_

"What was that?" Mala cried out as they were now on their feet. A mysterious figure in black ran by the door... holding a bloody dagger. "Halt murderer!" Impa cried out as she ran by the door.

"Murderer?" Mala cried out, looking at Marlo in fear. "Stay here!" Marlo, The King, told her than picking up his sword and going after them.

Impa was looking around at the rooftops in the courtyard, "Where is he?" Marlo cried out as he ran to Impa's side. "My King, I strongly suggest you stay inside where it's safe!" she told him, still looking for the stranger. "Not if the murderer killed the princess!" he cried out, pulling out his sword.

"I can't sense him anymore." Impa told him after a while of looking. "What do you mean?" Marlo ask quickly, worried of what the she was saying. Quickly getting on her hands and knees, she lowered her head, "I have failed you, My King!" she told him, sadness in her voice.

"What happen?" The Queen, Mala, ask when she came to see what happen. "We... lost the murderer..." Marlo whispered. "I can't apologize enough for my mistake." Impa said to them. "You mean that Zelda is..." Mala whispered, her eyes full of sadness.

"I do not know, My Queen." Impa told her, still on her hands and knees. "Send out all of my guards to find this murderer!" Marlo cried out in anger. "My King, may I suggest something?" Impa ask softly. "You may." The King answered. "Allow me to go and find the murderer." she offered. "Allow me fix what I caused." she added.

"You are just one person, Impa." Marlo told her. "But the murderer is also one person." she replied. "Alright," Marlo said finally after a while of thinking about it. "Will you be ready to go by sundown?" The King ask softly. "Within three minutes." Impa answered.

Now ready to leave the castle, Impa look back at the King and Queen of Hyrule and started walking. Following Zelda's light blue aura to wherever she was.

"You owe me one..." Impa said quietly, smirking at the possible reaction of Zelda and Link when she found them.

And ask them one question.


	5. Impa's Question

After days of following Zelda's light blue aura, Impa found herself in front of a small house that was far, far away from the Land of Hyrule.

"So this is where you're at," she chucked. She knew it was Zelda and Link's house because of Zelda's aura. Walking inside, she quickly sensed that nether one of them was home, giving her a chance to look around.

Link and Zelda was getting back from a long day of getting supplies for their new home. "Home sweet home." Link said happily as he went inside. "At least no one knew who we were." Zelda said as she was helping her new husband putting up the groceries. "Yeah, no one yelling out 'Look, it's The Hero of Time!'." Link chuckled. "Don't forget 'The Princess of Destiny'." Zelda added with a soft laugh.

"I'm going to lay down for a moment," Zelda said when they were done with the groceries. "I love you," Link said, giving her a soft kiss. "I love you too," she replied than going to the bed room. She was about to lay down until something covered her eyes, "Link," she chuckled, knowing that he would sometimes do that.

"Guess again," a female voice whispered, making Zelda gasp softly.

"Impa!" she whispered excitedly, knowing that she was the only one other than Link that would do that. "That's right." Impa said than removing her hands to let Zelda see her. "I'm so glad to see you," she whispered than hugging her, not wanting Link to know yet.

"I missed you," Zelda whispered. "I missed you too," Impa replied softly. "How did you find us?" Zelda asked, sitting down on the bed. "I'm your bodyguard remember, I'm supposed to protect you." the Sheikah reminded her. "And to tell you that you owe me." she added.

"I did leave you with the mess didn't I?" Zelda said. "A big mess," Impa agreed. "So what happened to me at the castle?" Zelda asked. "You were 'murdered'." Impa replied nonchalantly. "So they sent you to find my 'murderer'?" Zelda chuckled. Impa nodded.

"Are you going to find my 'murderer'?" Zelda asked, trying so hard from laughing out loud from the strange joke they played at the castle. "He ran away." Impa told her. "I'll take me a very long time before I find him." she added.

"Hey Zelda, do you know..." Link asked as he walked into the bedroom and saw Impa. "Hello," Impa said to him, smirking at his surprised expression. "I-Impa? How did you-" he ask quickly, not knowing how ask his question. "First, I can find Zelda anywhere. Second, I'm a Sheikah. And third, does that answer your questions?" Impa asked, answering his questions before he could ask them.

He nodded slowly, still shocked that Impa found them.

"So... what are you doing here?" Link ask slowly. "I'm still Zelda's personal bodyguard and she owes me something." Impa smirk. "But since I'm Zelda's bodyguard, I have to tell you something Link." she added. "Um, ok." he said slowly, not sure what to say. " I'll protect Zelda against anything if it's muggers, thieves, and_ bad husbands_." she told him. "I can wait for a long time, and being a member of the Sheikah clan, I can kill someone and not leave any signs that it was me." she went on, making Link go pale.

"And I can catch any bad guy that tries to run, and that includes _husbands that walk out on their wife_." Impa said to Link while Zelda tried to hold back her laughter. "But you don't have to worry about that Link. Zelda trusts you, so I trust you." Impa reassured him.

"Good to know..." Link said slowly, beyond scared of Zelda's bodyguard. "You said that I owe you something?" Zelda reminded her, getting her attention. "Oh yes," Impa said, now facing Zelda. "I need to ask you a question." the Sheikah told her. "Ok, what is it?" Zelda asked.

"I'm going to be your kid's nursemaid."


	6. Birth of a Hero

"How do you feel, Zelda?" Impa asked softly, placing a hand on her now round stomach. "Good," Zelda grinned. "But I'm ready for this baby to come out." she replied. "Having a child is one of the world's greatest gift." Impa told her.

"Hey Zelda,"

Link said as he walk into the room and sat down beside his wife. "Hey," Zelda greeted him. "How's the baby?" he ask. "Fine," she replied then getting up. "I'm going to go lay down." she said then leaving the room.

"Zelda's nine months pregnant, isn't she?" Link ask Impa softly. "Yes she is." she replied. "The baby is due at anytime." she told him. "Hey Impa?" Link asked slowly. "Yes Link?" she replied. "What is it like having a kid?" he asked. "Having a baby…" she trailed off, trying to find the right words to explain it to him.

"It's a handful… but it's worth it." she said finally.

"So it's like going through the hardest temple to get the rarest thing." Link exclaimed, not really understanding. "Link…" she groan, annoyed at Link's ignorance at children's birth… until she realized something.

"Link," she said again, now looking at him. "Yeah?" he replied. "You never had parents, did you?" she asked slowly. "No," he replied, wondering why she ask that. "So that means that you never had _the talk_." she said. "What talk?" Link asked, wondering what she was talking about. "You really have no idea what _the talk_ is?" she asked quickly. "What is it?" he asked, now slightly annoyed.

Impa was about to explain what _the talk_ was… until the room was filled with a blood curdling scream.

Coming from Zelda's room.

"Zelda!" Link and Impa called out in unison then running to the door. As Link was about to enter the room, Impa stopped him, "Under no circumstances are you to enter the room." she told him then entering the room and shutting the door quickly.

'Ok, breath in and out… like this." Link heard Impa say.

"It hurts!" Zelda yelled out in pain.

"You're doing fine. Now push!" Impa told her.

Link wanted to know! What was going on. What was happening. "I want to help… but Impa told me to stay out. What should I do?" Link thought to himself, debating on what to do. Slowly opening the door and peeking inside, Link saw Impa throwing something at him. It hit the doorframe. It had a note that made Link to shut the door in fear.

It said:

"_Stay out!"_

After a while, Link heard the sound of a baby crying. "You can come in now." Link heard Impa say. Hesitantly, slowly Link opened the door and saw Zelda holding a baby in her arms.

"Look Link," Zelda said softly. Link sat down on the bed and took the baby in his arms and saw that it had his dirty blonde hair, blue eyes, and fair skin. "It's a boy." Impa told him. "What are you going to name him?" Impa asked. "I don't think we talked about that." Zelda answered.

"What about… Markus?" Link suggested.

"It's perfect." Link agreed.

"Hey Zelda?"

"Yes?"

"Where did Markus come from?"


End file.
